Rescue Me
by Creirdyddlydd
Summary: All 12 versions of him came to rescue her from Pete's World. The Doctor remembers legends from Gallifrey and he and Rose realize it may be her turn to rescue him. In more ways than she already has. (Rose/All Doctors)
1. Prologue

This would NOT leave me alone! I had another story I was originally working on and then BOOM! I got blindsided by this.

Also, I'm not entirely certain how long this will be. It may become multiple stories to avoid a massive and intimidating story with an obscene amount of chapters. Being a prologue, this is very short. It's not the most original prologue, but important for later! Future chapters will be quite a bit longer (and original). That being said, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I am merely borrowing for a bit.

* * *

Rescue Me

Prologue

* * *

There was a lesson going on, but neither Theta Sigma nor Koschei were terribly concerned about the folklore and legends of Gallifrey at that precise moment. Theta Sigma enjoyed hearing the legends usually, but there was a model of their home world hanging from the ceiling that was just _begging_ to be pelted by spit balls and the two friends were all too happy to oblige. Theta couldn't control a giggle-snort combo as one of Koschei's spit balls missed and fell on top of another classmate's head.

"THETA SIGMA!" The instructor tried to glare, but she was the least intimidating teacher at the Academy so all she got in return was a bright and innocent smile. "If you would be so kind as to pay attention, these legends are part of our heritage and therefore, quite important. Or if they bore you, I could always send you to the headmaster's office."

"My apologies, miss. I'll behave." The thought of going to the headmaster's office, again, was terrifying. He and Koschei had just finished up their last round of punishment and weren't eager to start another so soon. That year of re-cataloguing the Academy library had been torture for the two 12 year olds.

With a nod, the instructor got back to her lesson.

Koschei pointed at Theta and snickered behind his hand. Theta frowned at him and scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him _. For not ratting you out, you owe me. Let me copy your astrophysics homework._

 _Not a chance. If you didn't do it, it isn't my fault._

 _I didn't do it because you wanted me to help you sneak out to visit the girls' dorms. I didn't have time!_

 _And yet I did. So you should have as well._

The two continued in this fashion for the rest of the lecture. Theta Sigma promised himself he would occasionally listen to the story about the Golden Goddess, hoping to avoid the teacher's ire. It was a good story, but one he had heard plenty of times already. So, he allowed his attention to drift in and out.

"This legend one is one of my favorites." The instructor smiled slightly before beginning the story. "As aspiring Time Lords, you know that we have forsaken such base emotions as love. However, there are those species who value love above all else. They place great importance on it and consider it to give them incredible strength. This legend is about one such creature." She paused slightly to smile at the class and then narrowed her eyes as she spotted Theta Sigma and Koschei passing a note back and forth. No matter. She would just make sure the exam contained plenty of questions from this legend. That should teach the two trouble makers to listen next time.

She looked back at her book and began the story. "It is said that once there was a young woman, who didn't seem all that interesting. She had no powers, no special upbringing, nothing to set her apart from anyone else. She wasn't even Gallifreyan, but she fell in love with a Time Lord. Not just any ordinary love, though. It was full and true and pure, making the young woman willing to do anything to keep her Time Lord safe. And in turn, this bone deep love was reciprocated by her Time Lord. They were together for many years, keeping order throughout the Universe and falling more in love as the years ticked by. Then came the enemy that they had no chance of defeating. She didn't mind if she perished, but the thought of the man she loved dying was unacceptable and to save him from this deadly enemy, she looked into the heart of her Time Lord's capsule. Normally, this would be deadly, even to advanced Time Lords. But her love and protection from the capsule allowed her to wield the power of the vortex, eradicating her love's enemies and saving him from certain death. She released the power back into the capsule once he was safe and thought it was all over. However, the power of the vortex had changed her, made her bound to that capsule and that Time Lord. The two continued to travel the stars, becoming known throughout the Universe as the 'Stuff of Legends'. The legend states that she will come to Gallifrey during its darkest hour to protect her Time Lord and his people. And she will be revered as the Golden Goddess."


	2. Chapter 1

Lots of the Doctor to keep track of in this chapter. Once the story gets rolling, there will be only a couple versions per chapter, if that. Please bear with me for a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

* * *

Rescue Me

Chapter 1

* * *

The Doctor awoke with a gasp. He tried to remember the dream that had startled him awake, but all he could grasp was spit balls and homework. Slightly confused by the abrupt change from sleep to wakefulness, he blinked as he took in the books scattered around him in the library. Large, ancient, leather-bound tomes from Gallifrey, smaller books from planets just embarking on space travel, even his old textbooks from the Academy littered the tables, floors, and chairs around him. He sighed as he ran his hands down his face. He had read every single book in his library about space travel, hoping for that one morsel of information that may help him get to Rose in Pete's World.

The Time Lord hadn't slept for more than a few hours in the past six months, only napping when his body gave out on him. He hadn't eaten except for those times the concerned TARDIS would set something in front of him. He wouldn't have even left the vortex if it wasn't for Donna appearing out of nowhere. And he was fairly certain he was stinking up his marvelous ship. But none of that mattered when he was trying desperately to save his pink and yellow human. He had burned up a sun to say "goodbye" and didn't even have time to tell her he loved her. He thought he would be able to move on. He had moved on from companions before, no big deal. But then again, he had never been in love with a companion before. He had cared for them certainly, but nothing like this in all his 900-plus years. He _needed_ Rose Tyler.

The TARDIS pushed pictures of his past faces and two that he figured were future faces in front of his mind's eye and he frowned. "You've been doing that for a week now and I'm beginning to think you're broken."

The TARDIS had been trying to get through to her stubborn and incredibly thick Thief for days and he just wasn't getting it. She had finally figured out how to save the girl, even if it did carry some risks. She was just as desperate to have Rose back as the Doctor. She loved the little human to bits and she was convinced the two of them belonged together. Deciding to use a different tactic, she gave it another try. There was a frustrated hum and a passage from one of his books flashed in his mind. _'Travel between parallel universes is easy to achieve when multiple Time Lords utilize their capsules to stabilize the opening. Also, the shields from two or more capsules can be combined to provide greater protection when crossing the Void.'_

A brown eyebrow rose as he glanced at the ceiling. "Yes, I know that. In case you haven't been paying attention the past few decades, there aren't any more Time Lords. What are you trying to say?" His blasé tone when stating the Time Lords were gone only reinforced the fact that he was once again broken without Rose.

Again, a frustrated hum from the TARDIS and his past lives flashed through his thoughts, plus the two he didn't recognize along with the passage from the book. "Huh? Oh. Oh! OH! You marvelous, marvelous, genius ship! I can't believe I didn't think of that!" He bolted to his feet, giddy excitement rushing through his nerves and causing his entire body to tremble with the force of his elation. The TARDIS gave a joyous hum and he awkwardly tried to hug the wall. "We're going to see Rose again, Old Girl!"

The euphoria died almost as quickly as it began. "It's not ideal, but I've worked with myself before when needed. I'll have to convince my past selves. For my first life I was such a pompous old codger that I doubt he'll agree. He's always had a bit of pull over what the rest of us agree to. And I've never felt this before. Without them having experienced it, it'll be hard to explain to my past selves how much I adore and need Rose. The only ones who will understand will be Nine and those two I don't recognize." He sighed at all the pronouns floating around in that speech. Gallifreyan conveyed the complexities of multiple incarnations much better than English ever could.

There was another encouraging hum and he grinned again. "You're right. I have to make this happen. No matter what I have to do to convince myself. Rose Tyler is worth centuries of infuriating conversations with myself if that's what it takes."

He ran off to finally shower and change, get a decent meal and rest before contacting himself. He wanted to be ready to go once they all arrived.

* * *

The Doctor watched with growing excitement as extra TARDISes pulled up and orbited his. Technically, they were all the same TARDIS but it was just easier to think of them as separate.

Nine entered first, followed closely by Eleven and Twelve. Nine looked at the console room and grinned. "You kept the design. Good. This is one of the more comfortable set-ups."

Ten nodded back. "After regeneration, I didn't want to upset Rose too much more by changing everything. Plus, I do like it like this." He winced and then frowned slightly at his matter-of-fact tone concerning regeneration, especially considering who he was speaking to. Trying to avoid any awkward silences, he continued to plow through. "Where are you in your time?"

Nine blinked at Ten and fought off the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Apparently, he wouldn't be around for too long if his next version still had Rose. "We've just met up with our good friend Margaret, the Slitheen. I had just dropped Rose off to see her mum and Jack on a pleasure planet when I got your emergency signal."

Ten nodded. "Good. Hopefully, everyone else listened and dropped off their companions before coming here. As much as I cared about them all, this will be much easier without any complaints or questions from them."

While they were talking Eight, One, Five, and Three had entered. One managed to look down his nose at the taller Time Lord. "What is your great emergency, hmm?"

Ten sighed. One was the version he was most worried about. Having spent most of that incarnation on Gallifrey, his views most closely followed normal Time Lord protocol, which they were most certainly _not_ following. "It's a long story, so I would like to wait until we're all gathered."

Six and Seven slipped in. Six glanced around the console room. "It's got a very organic feel to it. And she seems to have enlarged the console room since she was mine." He patted a coral strut and got a welcoming hum in return.

Seven nodded. "Although I'm more interested in what could cause one of us to call all the incarnations together. That's never happened before. Who are we waiting on?"

Twelve looked around. "I believe all that's left is Two and Four." As if on cue, the two remaining versions of the Doctor walked in. "Speak of the Devil."

Ten looked around and made sure everyone was present before speaking. "If you all would follow me to the galley, I'll make us some tea and we can discuss why I asked you all to come here." Maybe if he was on his best behavior, they'd be more willing to help.

As they entered the galley, he noticed the TARDIS had provided a long table like the ones found in conference rooms. "Thanks, Old Girl." He quickly prepared tea and a few plates of biscuits and Jammy Dodgers before taking a seat at the head of the table. "I've asked you all here to help with a very important matter. I can't do it on my own and for reasons that I can't tell you, I'm unable to ask the other Time Lords for help."

Eleven shoved an entire Jammy Dodger in his mouth while he waited for Ten to elaborate. "I want to save a companion from a parallel universe." Crumbs from Eleven's half-chewed treat sprayed from his mouth as he coughed and choked. Two frowned as he pounded him on the back.

Twelve had gone absolutely still, only managing to whisper, "Rose?"

Nine wasn't sure what had happened, but the mention of his little human got his attention and made him furious. "You got Rose _trapped_ in another _universe_?! What the hell did you do? What is wrong with you?"

Ten pried the angry man's fingers from his suit coat and tried to calm him down. "I'll tell you the story if you'll let me finish."

Nine glared at his next incarnation as he waited for the whole story. "This had better be something that was unavoidable for your sake." If the skinny idiot next to him had done something asinine and Rose suffered for it, he was going to kill him. Timelines and the fact that it was essentially suicide be damned!

Ten looked at the faces around the room and realized connecting their minds would probably be the most efficient way of telling the story. That way they could see and hear and feel how magnificent Rose Tyler truly was. However, he remembered mental contact being nearly painful in his last incarnation. Plus, he _wanted_ to tell the story, wanted to talk about Rose, let them all hear in his voice how much he loved and needed his human. Even though talking would hurt and would probably take a while, he was looking forward to the catharsis it may provide.

Ten took a deep, calming breath and began. "I met Rose Tyler when I was him." He jerked a thumb in Nine's direction. "She was the first person those eyes saw and the last. She saved me in so many ways, so many times. After I regenerated, we continued to become closer. Always running, always laughing, always more than friends, but afraid to put voice or action to it."

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Six months ago, Rose and I were on Earth when Daleks and Cybermen were each trying to invade, resulting in a turf war with the humans caught in the middle."

The other Doctors hissed at the mention of their worst enemies.

"The only plan I had was to open the Void and pull them in, but since we had passed through once, we would be pulled toward the Void as well. I tried to send Rose with her mother to a parallel universe where her father was still alive. I just wanted her safe. She wasn't about to let me send her away to safety. She came back, told me she had promised me forever and had made her choice a long time ago. So, we got to work on opening the Void." His gaze was fixed on the table top, reliving that awful day, unaware of the tears gathering in his eyes. "We opened it and were hanging onto magna clamps. A Dalek hit the lever on Rose's side, weakening the pull of the Void. She let go of the clamp to fix the lever, because she's my brave and fearless Rose, always putting everyone else before herself. But the pull was too strong and she lost her grip. The parallel version of her father jumped in just in time to save her and then she was gone." Ten took a deep shuddering breath. "The walls between universes have closed up and I have no way of getting to her. I managed to send her a message. I burned up a sun just to say 'goodbye'. But I _need_ her back! I don't expect you all to understand because we've never experienced this before." He took another breath to steel himself to say his next sentence. "Rose Tyler is my everything and I need her."

Ten let out a long breath, hoping with everything he had that they would agree to help him. He was sure it would work with just a few of them, but the more that helped the greater their chances of success.

Nine gave a small chuckle. "Rose Tyler. You'd think for someone who is jeopardy-friendly and _knows she is_ , that she'd be a bit more careful. My precious girl."

Eleven choked around the lump in his throat. "I have always regretted that I never got to finish my last sentence to her. She deserved to know her love was returned, that it wasn't one-sided."

Twelve felt his hearts clench the way they always did when he thought of Rose Tyler. The way they still did every single day. She was never far from his thoughts. "It's been a thousand years since I've seen her. I still love her just as much now as I did then."

Four grinned from his spot. "Well, I for one would like to meet this young woman who will so greatly impact my future. Considering four versions are in love with her, spanning a thousand years, she must be something."

Five nodded his agreement. "She seems most remarkable. Especially if she was willing to stare down Daleks and Cybermen to remain with you."

Ten watched with hopeful eyes as one by one, each incarnation agreed to help. The last one to answer was One. With a deep sigh, the original Doctor glanced at all the others watching him expectantly. "Very well."

Once plans had been discussed, there was a flurry of activity as everyone returned to their TARDIS and started the sequences to open a door into the parallel universe and setting the auto pilots on the TARDISes. After everything was set, they all regrouped on Ten's TARDIS and with a beaming smile he typed in the coordinates. "Ready to go get Rose, Old Girl?"

The TARDIS gave a delighted hum and off they went. With plenty of co-pilots, the journey was a lot smoother than usual. They set down with barely a jolt and Ten raced outside. "Where did we land? Is Rose here, Old Girl?" There was a gentle nudge in his mind and he frowned. He certainly didn't want to play games now that they were possibly close to Rose. Of course, his dear TARDIS was probably just exhausted from the trip, so he didn't think on it too long.

He walked a few feet further and came to an open field, watching the sky with hopeful eyes. Zeppelins flew overhead and he ran back to the TARDIS and whooped. "We're here! We made it!"

As the group trooped back to the field, they noticed the aliens and spaceship for the first time. It was a species they had never encountered before. They looked a bit like dragons, but smaller and with a slightly more humanoid appearance. One was dressed in fine robes and seated at a table with a guard on either side. Quickly, they all ducked down inside a ditch to see what was going on.

A black van pulled up and they watched as a blonde woman emerged. She was dressed in all black with a long black coat that went just past her knees and Ten smiled and whispered. "Oh, Rose Tyler! You are brilliant!"

Mickey and Jake followed behind her, flanking either side as the trio approached the table with absolute confidence and authority.

The Doctors listened intently as Rose tried to negotiate with the unknown aliens. After a few minutes, their voices began to grow louder. Things didn't seem to be going too well.

* * *

Rose sighed. "I'm sorry, but we can't let you take over our planet." She really hoped these aliens didn't get the heavy sarcasm in her voice.

The lead dragon-esque creature hissed. "We're not asking permission."

Rose's voice took on a steely edge. "If you leave peacefully, we can help you locate an uninhabited planet that you can make your own. But, we will not sit idly by while you try to invade Earth."

"And what makes you think that you can stop us, child?" One of the guards pointed his laser toward Rose and with amazing speed she kicked the table up and on its side for her, Mickey and Jake to take cover. Rose let out a curse as more of the creatures began spilling out of the alien ship. Mickey and Jake ran out with their stun guns, immobilizing any of the aliens that tried to attack.

Rose meanwhile, had a more hands on approach. She jumped onto the table, using its height to vault over the head of the lead alien, which was still seated. She ran her fingers over the creature's head in a short pattern and it slumped over, knocked out. She sped through the battlefield, punching and kicking when necessary, but mainly using her agility to dodge and quick fingers and that short pattern to incapacitate the majority.

* * *

The Doctors looked on in amazement. She had no weapons, yet she was doing most of the work immobilizing the enemy aliens. She flowed with grace and speed as she jumped, flipped and twirled, making the battle almost seem like a beautiful dance. Nine felt his hearts clench tightly. The last thing he wanted was for his precious pink and yellow girl to become a soldier.

* * *

Mickey shot a panicked look behind Rose and she turned to see one of the aliens moving toward a child who had wandered toward the field and was frozen in place. She flashed gold, her eyes glowing and body wrapped in a golden mist. She disappeared from one end of the field and reappeared between the advancing alien and the child. She moved her fingers in that pattern in the air and a gold mist touched the alien's head and it fell over unconscious. Her eyes dimmed and the gold receded as she turned to kneel in front of the child.

* * *

The versions of the Doctor had been mesmerized by her before and now they were in complete awe of the human. She was certainly more than she appeared to be. Nine gasped from beside Ten, voice barely a whisper. "What was that?"

Ten was staring at Rose with wide eyes. "She looked just as she had as Bad Wolf. But how?"

Nine focused sharply on Ten, but immediately turned back to Rose. He would get his answers later.

* * *

Rose seemed to be battling with herself before finally brushing her finger against the child's temple. "Sleep, little one." She gently placed her fingertips on either side of the girl's temples and erased the memories, replacing them with tumbling down a hill and hitting her head on a rock. Not the most pleasant memories, but better than the monsters.

Mickey placed a hand on her shoulder as she slumped back. "I know you hate to do it, but it's much better than leaving her with the nightmares, Rose."

"I know. Doesn't make me feel any less guilty."

* * *

Seven rose an eyebrow at Ten. "She's telepathic?"

Ten was still staring, mouth gaping at Rose. "She wasn't last time I saw her." From the conversation, he could gather she hated using her abilities and he wanted nothing more than to run out there and save her from having to do so again. He was already riddled with guilt. He could take on a little more to spare Rose Tyler from having to deal with it.

* * *

Jake trotted up behind them. "The Shadow Proclamation is on its way to collect these guys. Mickey and I can take the girl home."

Rose nodded. "I'll stay here and deal with the Shadow Proclamation." She started to raise her fingers, hesitating slightly before placing them on the child's temples again to get her address.

Mickey looked at her with sympathy. He knew how much she fought with herself over erasing memories. "Do you want us to send a car for you?"

"No. I'll call for one later. I just need some time right now."

Jake saluted as they loaded into the van. "Be safe, Director."

Rose nodded with a small smile. Jake was one of her best friends, but had a hard time dropping formality while they were on assignment.

* * *

The Doctor was about to launch himself onto the field when the Third grabbed his sleeve. "Hold on. She's waiting on the Shadow Proclamation. Perhaps you should wait until they leave."

Ten nodded, but was practically vibrating with anticipation. It had been six long months for him and the woman he loved with both his hearts was so close.

They watched quietly as Rose greeted the Shadow Proclamation, smiling at their commander. Obviously, she had dealt with them before as she and the commander spoke quietly, no tension in either's posture, while the dragon creatures were rounded up and put on board the Shadow Proclamation's vessel.

Rose watched as all of the alien spacecraft disappeared. As soon as the threat was completely over, she seemed to deflate. No longer was she the Director of Torchwood. She was just an exhausted young woman trying to carry the weight of the world on her small shoulders. She heaved a sigh and leaned heavily against a tree trunk and closed her eyes.

The Doctor felt he had waited long enough. "Wait here. I _need_ to see her."

The others didn't even bat an eye at Ten's emphasis. After observing Rose, they were quite certain they had never met nor would ever meet anyone quite like her ever again.

Ten climbed the small ditch they had hidden in and made sure he would be in full view when Rose opened her eyes again. He didn't have to wait long.

* * *

Rose felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Someone was watching her. Her eyes popped open and she started to crouch into a defensive position when she saw him. She blinked a few times in disbelief, wishing more than anything that he was really there, but prepared for the crushing disappointment if he wasn't. He was just as beautiful as the last time she saw him. When he smiled softly at her, her hands flew to her mouth in surprise, a small cry escaping. She began to reach toward him despite being on opposite ends of the field and then dropped her hand. "A-Are you really here?" The quiet question caught on a sob.

The Doctor smiled again. "I'm really here, Rose Tyler." He took a few steps and she mirrored him. And then all at once, they exploded, running full tilt toward each other.

Rose jumped at him, sending them flying backwards with her landing on top of the Time Lord. "I can't believe you're really here!" The awkward fall sent them tumbling down a small hill, where they landed with Rose still straddling the Doctor. "I've missed you," she cried, burying her face in his neck.

The Doctor gripped her fiercely. "Rose Tyler, I've missed you, too. I've spent the last six months trying to get back to you."

Rose sat back and frowned slightly at him. "How long has it been since Darlig Ulv Stranden for you?"

"Six months." He sat up with her still in his lap, and an uneasy feeling crept through his gut. "Why?"

"Doctor, that was almost two years ago for me. Time must run differently here."

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…" She placed a finger to his mouth.

"Doesn't matter now, Doctor. You're here." A delighted giggle bubbled from within her. "You're actually _here_ , and that's what matters." She embraced him again, happily breathing in the scent that always smelled like home, time and whatever cologne he happened to be wearing. And because it had been two years for her since she had said it last, she whispered near his ear. "I love you."

The Doctor tightened the embrace almost painfully before pushing her back slightly and Rose felt a twinge of panic before she saw his tender smile. The Doctor thought about Eleven's regret over not finishing the sentence, thought of his own sorrow when time ran out during his message, thought about all the times he had been too cowardly to tell her, and his rules and boundaries suddenly no longer mattered. He was not going to regret for the rest of his lives. "I didn't get to finish last time. Rose Tyler, I love you, too."

They had waited too long for this moment. A moment that wasn't marred by time vortex or possession. A moment that was just for them and in this moment the Doctor really didn't care that his other incarnations were watching, didn't care that he was breaking every rule he had. He had lost her once now and pushing her away didn't ease the pain of her loss at all. He was determined to treasure whatever little time they had together. For once, he was going to be absolutely selfish. The fingers of one hand slipped into Rose's hair and his other hand drifted to her back as he leaned in towards her, eyes fluttering closed. Rose's hands wound themselves into his really great hair and finally – FINALLY – their lips met. It started out gentle and chaste, their love for each other pouring into it, making it everything a first kiss should be. However, it didn't take long for those years of repressed longing to creep to the surface and the kiss turned desperate and needy. Rose slipped her tongue along the Doctor's lips and he eagerly let her in, allowing her to control the kiss for just a few seconds before he took control. Her taste was unlike anything he had sampled before and he wanted more of it. She whimpered slightly and the sound jolted him back to reality. As much as he just wanted to lose himself in Rose Tyler, now was not the time. He reluctantly pulled away from her and grinned at her dazed expression.

Rose's vision cleared and she kissed him quickly one last time with a grin before getting up and offering a hand to help her Doctor to his feet. "All right, Time Lord, I'll finally admit it. You are impressive."

"I always told you I was." The gruff Northern voice caused the smile to drop from Rose's face as she turned slowly towards him, eyes wide.

A few tears slipped down her face as her entire frame shook. "I never thought I'd see you again." She approached him slowly, her hand lifting to cup his cheek and then dropping to her side before she made contact. She glanced back at Ten. "Is he real? Or have I finally gone barmy?"

"He's real, Rose."

Nine gave her the grin she loved so much and she let out a sob as she threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed this you. So much. I know you're the same man and I can see you in him. And I love him dearly, just as I did you. But, I still miss you."

Nine embraced her tightly. "This daft old face?"

Rose pulled back with a watery smile and kissed him lightly, delighting in the fact that he responded after a second of surprised hesitation. She trailed her fingertips softly down the side of his face. "This daft old face is the one I first fell in love with."

Ten grabbed her hand to get her attention. He would not admit to being jealous of himself, not at all. "Rose, there are some people I'd like you to meet." He gestured towards the ditch and ten people Rose had never seen before climbed out, smiling at her slightly.

Rose gave them a small wave, wondering exactly _why_ they were hiding in a ditch, and waited for the Doctor to introduce them, but he just kept smiling at her. "Uh, Doctor? Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Actually, Rose, can you tell me who they are?" He gave her a grin filled with secret meaning.

One perfect eyebrow rose at him. " _You_ wanted me to meet them. I figured you probably knew who they were." She sighed as she moved closer to the strangers, smiling almost apologetically for her Doctor's odd behavior. As she took in their appearances, the strange clothes caught her attention first. Her eyes roved over each of them quickly and then settled on the face of the seventh. She looked at his eyes and her own widened and then flicked to each pair of eyes, seeing the intelligence and authority in each gaze. The wheels began to turn as she glanced at her first Doctor again. As her eyes connected with two of them, she almost gasped at the unconcealed longing in them. "They're you," came the quiet reply. "They're all you."

Two's eyebrows crept up his forehead. She was certainly clever to have figured that out in seconds.

Ten slipped an arm around her waist to steady her and just because it was another excuse to touch her. He really didn't care that this wasn't how he normally behaved around her. After the last six months, he was gleefully smashing every wall he had ever constructed where Rose was concerned. "Love, I'd like you to meet all of my past selves and two of my future selves."

"What? But, how?" Rose looked up at her Doctor and he smiled down at her.

"It's all a bit timey-wimey."

Rose grinned before the fact that he had called her 'love' registered and a hot flush ran across her cheeks. She turned back to the ten men ( _one man?_ ) she had just met and yet had known for the past 4 years. They were all attractive in their own ways, but then again they were the Doctor. She would always find him beautiful. And she was eager to get to know all of them.

A lilting song filled her mind and she turned quickly to Ten. "I can hear her! Where's the TARDIS? I miss her, too."

Ten gave an adorable giggle and took one of her hands to start walking. Rose reached out quickly and laced the fingers of her other hand with Nine. She wasn't going to waste the opportunity to see him again.

They all started at the unbelievably euphoric hum of the TARDIS as they entered, overcome with joy at Rose being onboard again. Rose dropped the hands she was holding and wrapped her arms around a coral strut. "I've missed you, you beautiful, gorgeous ship!"

The TARDIS gave her own version of a mirthful giggle by flickering her lights. Rose heard the words in her head, something she had been able to do since the Gamestation. _"Hello, my beautiful wolf. It is good to have you home. He needs you."_

Rose sighed and sent her own admission back to the ship that she considered home. _"And I need him."_

Rose unwrapped her arms from the coral and turned to the Doctors. "I want to meet each and every one of you. But can we wait a bit?"

Ten looked at her in concern, noticing the pallor of her skin. "We have all the time you need. What's wrong?"

"Using my abilities takes quite a bit out of me. I'm just really tired and need a nap." She swayed slightly and Nine caught her as she began to collapse.


End file.
